What Destiny Stole From Us
by BlueBooks11
Summary: After the first week the chances of solving a case almost disappears, and the disappearance of Bryn, now wanted for kidnapping, is no different. But surprisingly after 0 leads for eight months the ninja may have just found their first lead on Bryn. But is Bryn still the same girl they meet last summer? How much could change in eight months? -after season 6- Book 2 Of Destiny series
1. Evil Coffee Machines

Chapter 1

 **Well I finally got around to writing this! Woohoo! I'm going to be honest with you guys I am kind of scared to write this, it's going to be very different from my pervious fan fictions. OH! Before I forget this is the second book in my series… um…Destiny? Eh I'll think of a better name for the series later, but I highly recommend that you read What Destiny Had in Mind first it will probably help you understand what's going on, but if you're too lazy to read that (I would be) then don't worry I will try to help you catch up and explain what's going on a lot in the first 5 chapters, but after that you're on your own! Actually now that I think about it DO NOT read my first chapter of What Destiny Had in Mind, I just read it and it stinks, just a warning.**

 **This chapter is also going to be much shorter than the usually ones, it's just to set the mood and explain things, but please don't skip over it this chapter is VERY important to the plot! Speaking of plot you know how last story was more focused on Lloyd with Kai as a secondary main character well now it's going to be the opposite. And guess what! This story I'm doing titles now!**

 **And lastly the winner for the OC is LabRatFlutieKat! Yay! (Throws confetti) So your OC will be in this story! She won't be the main focus, but I'm pretty sure you knew that already but she will have an important part in this story! Thank you Kairocksrainbow, BrittNicoleFan, lizzy16823, and Guest! I'm so sorry I didn't chose yours they were all great! They might randomly appear if I ever need OCs… ;) So um… please don't kill me! Just kidding I know you guy wouldn't kill me… right?**

 **So If you guys have been reading The Art Of Roasting Smores then you know that I've started replying to reviews! Just wanted to let you guys know!**

 **Now on to the story!**

All the ninja were huddling around Kai, who had heated up his body to 100 degrees, Kai sighed, he was never going touching the Destiny's Bounty's main controls again.

Earlier that day Kai and Nya had gotten in to an argument, Kai had offered to help her fix the coffee machine, Nya declined his offer telling Kai he had no skill when it came to technology, which was true of course, but Kai, _of course_ , had to prove his sister wrong. So he tried to fix the coffee machine. Somehow he had managed to shut down all the Bounty's air condition, water, and mess up all the Bounty's power sources. If they were in the air they would have crashed, thank god they were landed in a field 10 miles from Ninjago City. So until Jay and Nya could get the Bounty fixed they were grounded.

And sadly it was a very cold March and it hadn't gotten over 30 degrees for months now. So unless they wanted to get frost bit they all had to stay in the same room as Kai.

Nya sighed, "Until we fix the heating we should build a temporary fireplace." Suggested Nya

Cole nodded that's a good idea, "It would also be smart to wear our coats that we wear on the Wailing Alps" Cole said

Lloyd groaned, "That's not fair to me and Nya though! We weren't there and don't have any." Lloyd complained, shivering from the cold

Nya shrugged, "Actually I was going to go shopping with Cass and Elaine today so I can just buy one for me then, and Lloyd, just give Cass some money and she probably be more than happy to buy you one too." Nya proposed her idea.

Cass or Cassie and Lloyd had been dating since last summer and Elaine was Cass's roommate at Borg University, Cassie had decided to not to join a sorority and used the money that she was going to use to get in to help find Bryn, with no result. Cass had gotten a track scholarship to Borg University and was trying to become a nurse preactioner. Over the past fall the three girls had become close friends, which Lloyd though it was kind of weird that Nya, who was a sister to him, was best friends with his girlfriend, he could just image Cassie telling Nya every detail in their relationship and Nya giving her advice and telling her really embarrassing stories about him.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "honesty I don't trust Cass to buy me a coat… I could just see her buying me a pink coat or something as a joke" Lloyd explained to Nya

Nya frowned, "You don't trust Cass?" Nya questioned Lloyd.

Lloyd shrugged, "It'd trust her with my life… not with buying me clothes." Lloyd explained.

Jay nodded, "True, no offense Nya I wouldn't trust you buying me clothes either, admits it Nya, you'd buy me something pink." Jay asked

Kai frowned, he although he was mostly over Bryn, I mean they'd only dated each other for two weeks before she'd admitted she helped kidnap Cass and mysteriously disappeared, but he couldn't help wonder if she was still alive, no one had heard a word from her in eight months, a lot could happen in eight months.

Nya smirked, "Well I can't go around giving away my evil plans can I?" Nya asked as she pecked Jay on the cheek.

Lloyd made gagging noises.

Nya scoffed, "Like you and Cassie haven't kissed" Nya said.

Lloyd rapidly shook his head, "Nope not yet" He explained.

Jay laughed, "You guys have been dating for 9 months and still haven't kissed? Wow, that is so you Lloyd" Jay said thinking about Lloyd's, 'girls are gross' stage.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "why are we even talking about this? Shouldn't we be training or fixing the ship?"` Lloyd asked the team

Jay nodded, "yeah I could really use some help building the fireplaces, not you Kai, not after you almost crashed our ship" Jay asked vowing he would never let Kai touch the main controls again.

Kai groaned but nodded, he had something else to do anyway.

Kai walked in to the bunkroom and pulled out his sliver laptop, and when through all the recent disappearance cases, somebody at some school, a girl in a village, eh nothing new, but more importantly nothing about Bryn. It's not like he would have found anything anyway, he and the police working on the case promised to update him the second they found anything.

Kai sighed, It was almost impossible to get a lead on Bryn now, after the first week of her disappearance passed almost all chances of finding her disappeared as well.

Kai sometimes wondered why he still cared about her disappearance so much, she betrayed him, Cassie, Lloyd, and the rest of the team for that matter. It wasn't because he loved her right? Nope. That wasn't it was because he still _cared_ about her, she could have been murdered, plus if he hadn't blown up at her she might have been behind bars. Yep that was it; he didn't miss her, nope.

An email popped up in his inbox, Kai clicked on it. He read the subject, and read it again, no way.

It read; Bryn's disappearance

 **Huh… this was actually really easy to write, I guess I was wrong! There are a few things I want to make sure you guys got…**

 **1.)** **It has been eight months since What Destiny Had in Mind**

 **2.)** **Elaine Jenkins is the winning OC**

 **3.)** **Cassie or Cassandra, is now called by most people Cass**

 **4.)** **Jaya is a thing now!**

 **5.)** **It's after season six**

 **Okay so I thing that's all you guys need to know! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I look forward to posting the next one! Don't forget to Rate and Review!**

 **-AveXCninja11**


	2. Overpriced Tea

Chapter 2

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Great I'm excite to continue writing this! I'm REALLY excited to work with your OC, though I admit I'm slightly scared to mess up her character, she has a lot of potential!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Yeah! I'm really excite to focus on Kai for a change, It may be difficult, because Lloyd is my favorite character, so if I ever stray from him REMIND ME to keep attention on Kai.**

 **measuremesky: yeah they all seem to make fun of each other don't they? And I think you guys may be slightly confused by the email… but it will make sense eventually.**

 **strange and proud of it: I'm still shocked Bryn's part of it and I was the one that decided to do that XD But seriously I'm actually worried about writing Bryn, let's just saw, a person change in eight months…**

 **BrittNicoleFan: I listen to the songs by owl city and your right it does sound like what Kai is thinking, but the song this is really accurate is should have been us by Tori Kelly, I listened to it like three times and its spot on, the line that really got me was "But I wonder where you are tonight" REALLY GOOD! And I'm actually a fan of Britt Nicole as well; I saw her in concert twice and my favorite song of hers in probably Gold. And thanks for the heads up on your name change**

 **NinjagoLover: thanks for the compliment! and don't worry I have not plans of abandoning this story**

Kai reread the email, some lady who ran a tea shop in Jamankai village saw a girl that looked like Bryn buy some tea in her shop a week ago. Kai groaned, great, this was the only lead they could find on Bryn? This girl may not even be Bryn! But all the same it was better than nothing. But yet again maybe it would be best to keep this information to him until he found out anything else; he didn't want to get the others hopes up.

"Huh. That's not much of a lead is it?"

Kai whipped around to see Lloyd standing behind him; he had obviously just read the email. Kai frowned a little annoyed that Lloyd even could sneak up on him without him knowing, but Kai just shrugged in response. "Yeah not what I was hoping for but who knows? We may find something at the tea shop." Kai offered.

Lloyd nodded, "I would think you'd want us to go there as soon as possible right?" Lloyd asked

Kai smirked, "yep" He confirmed

Lloyd nodded again, "alright I'll go tell the others and pick up Cass." Lloyd explained as he leaned against the wall.

Kai rolled his eyes, "seriously? You're going to bring your girlfriend on this mission?" Kai teased.

Lloyd put his hands up in frustration, "Hey! This mission is about Bryn, which was Cass's best friend, well at least until she kidnapped her… and don't forget Cass is on a 'internship' as our medic, and she is supposed to come on every mission with us in case one of us gets hurt." Lloyd argued.

Kai rolled his eyes, "oh Lloyd you were _sooo_ proud of that internship idea you can up with, we all know you just want an excuse to hang out with Cass." Kai teased.

Lloyd huffed, "well duh, it's not like I was trying to hide that" Lloyd explained

Kai shrugged, "whatever, come on lets go get the others" Kai suggested.

Lloyd nodded, "good idea, I'll go now." Lloyd said leaving Kai with his thoughts.

Kai shook his head to himself; this was happening so fast, after eight months of nothing they may have a lead, which was unheard of, seriously. Kai smiled to himself, he may actually see Bryn again, probably behind bares but still. Kai turned his attention back to the computer, he should probably respond to the email. Kai started to type his email.

Kai reread his email, there were no typos, good, all that was left to do was press send, and Kai did just that. In his email Kai had asked if the ninja could have a few hours to go to the scene before the police did, though they ninja and police had the similar jobs, the police were a little jealous of the ninja for taking care of the big stuff so it was sometimes best to work separately. A new email apea4rwd and Kai smiled as he read it, the police were giving the ninja 3 hours at the scene before they even came in perfect.

"Hey Kai we're ready to go" Lloyd said as his head peaked into the room.

Kai got up, "okay" And went to join the others

 **10 minutes later.**

The ninja landed their dragons in front of the building Cass was taking classes in at the moment, Cass ran out, "You guys really found Bryn?!" Cass exclaimed.

Lloyd shrugged, "not yet but we have a lead" Lloyd explained

Cass nodded like that's what she was expecting, "so we're putting my lesson on hold today right?" Cass asked

Lloyd frowned, "oh yeah forgot about that, but yeah probably" Lloyd confirmed

For the past seven months Lloyd had been training Cass in self defense. It was a win win situation, Lloyd developed a lot of skills need when being a Sensei, and Cass was less freaked out about being kidnapped. When Lloyd had started training Cass he had tried to teach her ninja stuff but they learned pretty quickly Cass had literally no natural talent when it came to marshal arts, like at all and it turned into self defense and Lloyd throw in the basic punches and kicks as well.

Cass shrugged, "Alright let's go then" Cass suggested hoping to get a way before anyone found out the ninja were here. Cass tried to keep hidden that she was dating Lloyd at school but that only lasted like a month so now she was like the schools mini celebrity.

Cole nodded, "that sounds smart" Cole remarked as he formed his dragon, the others followed his lead and did the same.

Cass gulped as she got on Lloyds dragon, she wasn't good on things that moved fast or went high.

Lloyd chuckled, "You've been on this thing dozens of times and you're still scared?" Lloyd teased.

Cass groaned, "Well just when I was over my fear _somebody_ thought it would be fun to do flips in the air and then I fell off the dragon" Cass dryly stated.

Lloyd gave her a nervously laugh, "but I caught you didn't I?" Lloyd questioned.

Cass rolled her eyes as she got on the dragon, "that's not the point." She countered.

Jay smirked, "Oh I remember that! Cass wouldn't speak to you for days she was so mad!" Jay said as he got on his dragon.

Nya gave a knowing look, "and I remember Cass ranted to me for hours about how immature all of you guys are." Nya reminded her friend.

Kai frowned, "you what?!" He asked a very embarrassed looking Cass

Cass throws her hands up surrendering her point, "I fell off a dragon hundreds of feet in the air okay! I was mad! You know what let's just go. We can finish this discussion later" Cass recommend to the team

Zane nodded, "Cass is right we should get going."

Lloyd nodded, "good idea."

 ** _Another_** **long 10 minutes later**

"Alright this is the plan, me and Cass will look at the security cameras, Jay and Cole and Zane look for any clues, and Kai and Nya interview the owner and employees got it?" the ninja nodded, "alright lets go get started then." Lloyd finished as he and Cass ran off.

Kai and Nya walked up to the only person working in the tea shop and introduced them self, "Hello I'm Nya and this is my brother Kai, I was wondering if you can describe the person we presume is Miss Marcus" Nya said

The lady nodded, "She had blond hair and gray eyes or light blue eyes, and she was wearing a dark red t-shirt with black jeans, and a gray sweat shirt, and I also think she was wearing gym shoes" The lady explained.

Kai frowned she had a freaky good memory… or she was s suspect for… uh… something… "And you remember all that?" Kai asked

The old lady laughed, "Oh dear of course not! I just looked on the tape!" She explained.

Nya rolled her eyes at her brother but largely didn't comment on his behavior, "What did this girl buy?" Nya asked

The ladies face lit up, "she dropped her receipt you can take a look at it here" The lady handed Kai a small piece of paper, Kai read the list aloud.

Mint Tea $3.99, Green Tea $3.99, Kai frowned but continued, three things of Healing Tea $149.99 and, Kai stopped and his frown widened, and Six things of, He sighed, Traveler's Tea $299.99.

 **Well what do you guys think? You guys hate the idea of Lloyd teaching Cass, or love it? And I get the two magic tea's may look over priced but I don't think those kind of things would be cheap. I'm also sorry this chapter and last chapter were posted two weeks (I think) apart remembering until fall The Art of Roasting Smores is main priority.**

 **Well thanks for reading please review!**

 **-AveXCninja11**


	3. DNA, Tea, and a Phone Call

Chapter 2

 **Okay before I get started on the reviews I want tell you guys that I didn't have writers block or anything last week I was just on vacation, and I want to warn you next week I'll also be gone, sorry.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Thanks! I'm really excited to started writing those Cass and Lloyd moments!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: first of all Spoiler alert! No Bryn actually isn't injured or ill she needs that tea for a different reason, and don't worry Bryn and Kai will be talking very soon…**

 **INFJwriter: yeah I really love writing this series! I'm already excited for the third book!**

 **strange and proud of it: (dramatically sigh) nothing is cheap anymore is it? XD**

 **Anonymous 5: Thanks! I will :)**

The group meet up outside the tea shop half an hour later to share what they found, Kai and Nya went first.

Kai held up a receipt, "I found out that Bryn bought some normal teas and like we suspected she also bought magic teas, the two she purchased were travels tea, and healing tea" Kai explained

Nya jumped in, "Me and Kai were talking and we think the travels tea is to throw off the police, since she is using her dept card. We know the police left her account open so we could see where she is if she uses it but after not finding any trace of her we just assumed she sold it to someone to throw us off, but we were wrong. We also think that Bryn may be sick or injured or believes that she may get sick or injured so she bought the tea." Nya said finishing her and Kai's turn.

Cole nodded, "That would make sense for her to use the travels tea since she has no modes, which we know of at least, of transportation."

Lloyd frowned, "wait but doesn't that tea only take you to different realms?" Lloyd asked.

Nya smirked, "No it can take you anywhere in ninjago or any of the other realms actually" Nya explained to the group.

Jay nodded but turned to Lloyd, "It's our turn now right?" Lloyd nodded; Jay smiled, "Okay so I found five penny's, two dimes, a nickel, and a quarter…" Jay started

Zane frowned, "I don't think that's what we were supposed to be looking for Jay, anyway while Jay was looking for money me and Cole found a thread, a few hairs, and a piece of gum, so we can see if the DNA on them belongs to Bryn to confirm this is Bryn at all." Zane explained, "And after scanning it I can confirm its Bryn"

Kai nodded, "That seems smart, imagine if were just tracking some random girl" Kai chuckled, "that would be bad" Kai stated.

Cass smirked," Me and Lloyd after looking at the security tape we went outside to see if there was any security cameras outside, there was." Cass said looking slightly smug at their discovery.

Lloyd nodded, "and get this Bryn _did_ have another form of transportation, Ronin. He picked her up. For some reason he is helping her. But we don't have any way of contacting him, so it may take a few days to find him, but remember we can't let on we know about Bryn until we meet face to face." Lloyd reminded everyone and turned to face Cass, "And Cass do you want to stay until we find him, it might be easier to just stay for a day than to then drop you off and pick you up 24 hours later" Lloyd offered ignoring the kissing sounds Jay and Kai were making.

Cass smiled, "Good idea I'll just stay in Nya's room like usually right?" Cass asked

Zane stepped in, "actually after realizing you might be with us for extended periods of time and we now sleeping on a blow up mattress aren't the comfiest, we enlarged the infirmary and added an extra room, your room." Zane explained.

Cass squealed with joy, "Thanks you guys so much! That's awesome! I can't wait to see it!" Cass said her grin not shrinking.

Nya smiled, "you're welcome, it was Lloyd's idea, but don't give him all the credit I decorated, they didn't have a clue, not even Lloyd." Nya explained walking up to Cass.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "well I'm sorry, but we don't usually talk about room décor." Lloyd rebutted

Cass giggled, "We don't, do we?" She turned back to Nya, "Can I see it now?" She asked

Everyone nodded, "Cass get on, I'll fly you back" Lloyd offered as he formed his dragon

Cass started towards Lloyd dragon but suddenly stopped, "Don't drop me!" She warned.

Lloyd groaned, "Is anyone ever going to let me forget that!" Lloyd complained.

Kai chuckled, "Nope"

 **On the Bounty, 30 minutes later.**

Kai sat on his bed processing what just happened, well there was showing Cass her room, that was interesting, she of course loved it, he had to admit Nya had a good job decorating it, the aqua blue and coral color theme of the room looked like something a girl would like, well Cass at least. And then there was the darker stuff, He was worried about Bryn, the travelers tea was something that she would buy but the healing tea? What was that about? in the tape she didn't look injured or sick at all. Was she just taking precautions or something? It was weird. And let's not forget Ronin was helping her, why would he do that? Last h e checked he was on their side, but yet again you never know with him. But still why he would help her at all, before he would have guess for money to pay off his cursed soul, but the cursed realm was gone, so he had no need for money… he heard a hushed conversation and walking outside his door.

Kai crept over to the door and opened it slightly and looked out, Lloyd was on the phone with someone, oh nothing weird about that- Kai stopped as Lloyd went into the lower level of the Destiny's Bounty. Okay that was a little weird, no one really ever went down there, it's were there gas and water supply was, along it a bunch of random things, something was totally up, Kai couldn't resist following him. You know what, Kai thought about it, who was Lloyd calling anyway? They didn't really have many other friends. Kai crouched behind some old storage bins and started to listen.

"Yes I promise I won't tell anyone, no I won't even tell the ninja." Lloyd stopped to listen to the other side for a second, "You can stop freaking out, I won't chicken out last second." Lloyd nodded, "yes I have a good hiding spot for it once I get it, where do I go to get it again?" Lloyd asked in a hush voice.

Kai frowned, okay this was weird what was Lloyd talking about? What was this 'it' he referred to?

"Yes I'll make sure the public won't find out, but they notice I'm acting different," The other side talked again and Lloyd looked down and gave a sad frown and sighed, "Yeah, yeah I know, they all hate me after this won't they? But it's not like I have a choice over" then Lloyd said something Kai couldn't make out. Lloyd continued talking, "okay I hope to talk to you about this more soon, bye" Lloyd smiled to himself and hung up and walked back upstairs.

Kai frowned after that conversation a few things were clear, one Lloyd is going to do something he can't tell them about, two he was somehow being forced to do this he said he didn't have a choice, and lastly it would make him act different. Kai shook his head in disgust none of those things were a good sign, how _dare_ someone force Lloyd to do something against his will! Lloyd seemed genuinely sad that they would be mad at him, but how were they making him do it? If he had to guess they probably threatened Cass, she couldn't fight like at all she was the easiest target. Kai was mad but he couldn't confront Lloyd just yet, he would keep this to himself until he found out more, and he would be keeping a close eye on Lloyd…


	4. Wall Sits: The Source Of All Evil

Chapter 4

 **So I just realized I forget to change the chapter number because I write this in one document and every time I update I delete last chapter but I forgot the chapter name, so I spend like half an hour looking for the right document XD XD XD opps.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I can tell you Lloyd isn't going to turn evil that's not something I can see he doing, but I hope to surprise you with what he is planning!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: I know right! I'm also super excited for Ronin he is such a mysterious character! You never know what side he's on! Also that phone call was weird, wasn't I'? And if you have no idea what he's up to then I've done my job ;) Mwahhaaa!**

 **INFJwriter: I PMed you ;)**

 **strange and proud of it: Nobody found out what Lloyd's up to yet! I'm so happy it would be no fun if you did this early in the story. And I don't know if I even mentioned this but Bryn is my favorite OC! She's actually much older than Cassie. I created her when I was like ten and trying to write a story (didn't work) and back then I had no idea what Ninjago was, so she is more developed.**

Lloyd woke up by a splash of water and quickly sat up to yell at who ever poured water at him but saw no one. Lloyd glanced over to the other bunk to see Jay with two buckets left filled with water, he had done this to all of them, except Cole of course. Lloyd wiped the remaining water off his face the best he could, "Jay! Was that really necessary! It's not even sunset exercises today!" Lloyd complained but froze.

Kai spit out water as he was sleeping with his mouth open and groaned, "Come on Jay! I wanted to sleep in today! It's Saturday!" Kai complained.

Jay smirked and shrugged "think of it as pay back for destroying the air condition!" as he dumped the bucket meant for Zane on Kai's head as well.

Lloyd hugged himself to conserve body heat; it wasn't warm water, "Jay if you don't want to be attack by me and Kai then I suggest you give me a bucket I have an idea." Lloyd explained.

Jay sent him a glare, "If you think you can prank me you are mistaken! This is only funny when I do it!" Jay exclaimed.

Lloyd smiled, "for once I'm actually not going to prank you back if you give me the bucket." Lloyd explained.

Jay muttered some to himself about him make a stupid decision and throw Lloyd the bucket.

Lloyd gave them an evil smirk, "thanks" and ran to the bathroom to fill it.

Kai watched Lloyd carefully, hum; he wasn't acting different like at all, it was all so suspicious! He turned to Jay "what do you think he has planned?" talking about the bucket not the phone Call, he hadn't told anyone about that.

Jay shook his head, "Not a clue" Jay responded not even glancing at Kai.

Lloyd with bucket in hand quickly opened Cass's door, Lloyd had to hold back a smirk when he saw Cass, it looked like somehow half of her hair had gotten into her mouth, and she was drooling ever so slightly, and not to mention making noises that sounded like sensei Wu singing in the shower, Lloyd guessed it to be snoring, but somehow Lloyd found this cute. Lloyd lifted up the bucket of water, and in one swift motion it was splashed across Cass's face.

Cole wasn't awoken by water, no Cole was woken by a scream, he bolted up but relaxed when he saw Zane, Kai, and Jay laughing, "What happened?"

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! HOW DARE YOU DISTURE MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

Cole nodded, "Ah"

A mouth or two ago Cass and Lloyd had gotten into a fight about who was better at pranking and had been trying to prove there point since. Nya opened the door to the boys room, "You guys have to see this" Nya said no doubt talking about Cass and Lloyd, the ninja followed her out of the room.

And there in the middle of the hall way was Cass attacking Lloyd with a pillow repeatedly, "Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. AGAIN!" Cass yelled as she repeated hit Lloyd with her soaking wet pillow, who was now in the fetal position.

Lloyd chuckled, "Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Lloyd said as he stood up noticing the hitting stopped.

Cass nodded, but didn't look any less mad, "I will get my revenge!" and walked back into her room to change to change into some dry clothes, for some reason the bounty was freezing!

Kai shook his head, "Wow you guys act more like siblings than a couple" Kai noticed.

Lloyd shrugged but smiled, "That more our style"

Jay shook his head, "I'll never understand you guys"

 **30 minutes later**

"okay, so Jay and Nya will find out all the places Ronin has been spotted for the last 8 months, Cole and Zane will update the police on our finds, but remember try to keep them as disengaged with this as possible, Ronin and the police have some bad history together, and me and Kai will try to figure out why Ronin is helping Bryn and how they know each other, okay?" Lloyd asked, the ninja had decided to skip training for one day to work on tracking Ronin because they needed to find him, and fast.

Kai smiled to himself, good he would get to ask Lloyd about the phone call, "Alright let's get started then" Kai said as he opened his computer

Just then Cass walked in and frowned, "So what are you guys up to?" she asked

Kai turned to her, "Oh we were just about to started tracking Ronin, how is the essay going?" Kai asked, remembering Lloyd having said something about an essay last night, Cass liked to keep up with school work when she was with them so she didn't get to behind.

Cass shrugged, "Eh, okay could be going better" she turned to Lloyd, "So training is off right?" Cass asked looking a little disappointed.

Lloyd smacked his head, "Oh gosh I'm such an idiot, I totally forgot about that Cass, but we can probably do some training later today at…" Lloyd stopped for a moment trying to thing when he was free, they were going to do this till lunch then start again after lunch and go till dinner and after words he had to go to the store…

Nya noticing Lloyd's pause jumped in, "its okay Lloyd, I'm sure Kai will be fine on his own for an hour right Kai?" Nya asked her brother.

Kai internally groaned but played along, "Yeah I'll be fine" He explained

Lloyd smiled, "Hey thanks Kai! I owe you one!" Lloyd said as he and Cass exited the room.

 **In the Training Room (after warm ups)**

"Okay Cass, Let's start working on your flexibility, because I noticed on your kicks you can't get your legs up to a 90 degree angle, that's like scary inflexible" Lloyd noticed because they just started kicks a few days ago

Cass rolled her eyes, "I know I know, there is a reason I get injured as much as I do." Cass said recalling all the physical therapy she had done.

Lloyd smirked, "So you're not just super clumsy?" He teased

Cass rolled her eyes.

Lloyd shook his head back quickly got back to the point, "okay so sit and put your legs as far away as possible and reach to each side as far as you can reach and hold for 30 seconds on each side and in the middle, I'll time you and tell you when to switch" Lloyd instructed.

Cass nodded and got into the position, "Start now?" Cass asked

Lloyd nodded, "whenever you're ready" Lloyd said and Cass started

"I can't believe you made me do that five times" Cass commented after they were finished with the flexibility part.

Lloyd shrugged "It was one of the few exercises you could have done involving flexibility without injuring yourself; we seriously need to work on your flexibility." Lloyd replied.

Cass nodded, "Is today like a strengthening day or something?" Cass asked.

Lloyd nodded, "Sort of yeah, I noticed that we have been working a lot of what to do if, sort of training and I realized it would be much more effective if you were stronger and more flexible." Lloyd explained to Cass.

Cass nodded, "okay what's next?"

Lloyd smirked, "core"

 **A Few Seconds Later**

 **"** Really?!" Cass gasped, "A five minute wall sit!" she demanded

Lloyd shrugged, "hey I'm doing it too! and don't worry were already half way done!" Lloyd said.

Cass nodded but didn't speak.

Lloyd tried to start a conversation, "So how do you plan on getting revenge on me?" Lloyd asked.

Cass made an attempt to shrugged, "oh I don't know, post some embarrassing video of you on chirper?"

Lloyd did a double take, "wait…. You have chirper? You know that's an evil app or whatever it is." Lloyd said

Cass shook her head, "you know what? I don't even want to know." Cass said as a smile crossed her face, "we only have five second left." Cass noticed just before the time rang.

Lloyd nodded and went to turn it off, "okay so now we only have to do it 4 more times!" Lloyd said

Cass groaned, "Great"

Back at the control room Kai was searching through all the information he could find about Ronin trying to find how he could have meet Bryn when a texted popped up on his phone. Kai reached down to grab his phone but frowned, he hadn't just gotten a text, he got a text from… Bryn.


	5. Worry About Your Own secrets

**Chapter 5**

 **Remember I will be gone at camp for a week so I won't be able to update or review until later. And sorry, this chapter is short.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yes, chirper is really more evil than the overlord, but not more evil than cliff hangers ;)**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: I left you guys with a pretty big cliff hanger didn't I?**

 **strange and proud of it: Yes Lloyd is evil, making people do 5 minute walk sits 3 times, pure evil.**

 **Anonymous 5: You were XD?! Awesome! And I promise to have them kiss before chapter 10 ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

Kai stared at his phone for a bit before coming to his senses, okay first of all this might not even be Bryn. The police had found her phone a week later completely reset and they brought it back to the police station. But yet again Bryn was good with technology she added fake followers to her chirper account all the time; no doubt she could somehow find a way to use her phone without using it. But at the end Kai had to admit it he had no idea what was going on and just read the text, Kai opened the text and started to read.

 _We need talk, meet me at the place it all began for us in two days, at 5 pm, and tell no one -Bryn_

Kai froze, well that was weird, and what was so important that after eight months she finally contacts him! Kai reread the text he was pretty sure she meant the place they met, the roller rink. Monday was going to be interesting. Just then Lloyd and Cass walked in and Lloyd quickly put away his phone, this was his little secret.

Nya looked up from the computer, "you guys finished?" Nya asked

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah so what did you guys find while I was gone?" Lloyd asked. Jay shrugged "not much actually but we did find out Ronin robbed a bank a mile from the restaurant Bryn ran away from, they could have met there." Jay offered

Zane the stepped in, "Me and Cole have been brainstorming places Ronin may be, and we realized that Ronin would still own a piece of land in Stixs, he may be there." Zane explained

Lloyd turned to Kai, "Have you come up with anything?" Lloyd asked Kai

Kai shrugged, "Not much, but I can assume one reason Ronin would help her is one, because she saw the crime he committed, and two, money" Kai said trying to cover up the fact he was just making that up on the spot.

Lloyd nodded, "Probably, hey Zane can you sent the falcon to Stixs to see if we can find Ronin or Bryn?" Lloyd asked

Zane nodded, "He will be there in 4 hours" Zane explained to the group.

Lloyd nodded, "awesome" and turned to Cass noticing she was left out of all this, "Yeah Cass, you can help us if you want, I mean you know Bryn better than all of us" Lloyd noticed

Cass shrugged, "Its fine I don't want to get in your guys way, plus I have to finish that dumb report, but I wish you guys luck!" Cass said as she walked out of the room.

Lloyd smiled at her and walked to Kai to help him and Kai saw this as a wonderful time to ask Lloyd about yesterday nights phone call, Kai turned to Lloyd, "Hey Lloyd I wanted to play video games with you yesterday night and couldn't find you, where were you?" Kais asked, if he got a lie something was up.

"Oh that, I called my mom last night, you know just catching up with her" Lloyd replied showing no signs of lying.

Kai ignored to urge to narrow his eyes, "So what were you guys talking about?" Kai asked.

Lloyd bit his lip, "Um… you know random stuff." Lloyd his eyes staring at the floor, he was such a bad liar.

Kai this time did narrow his eyes, "Okay cool, well want to play video games tonight?" Kai asked

Lloyd frowned, "Sorry I can't I have to go help my mom watch Scout tonight" Lloyd said still not looking at Kai

Kai frowned, "interesting"

Jay widened his eyes and turned to Nya, "Nya! We forgot to start fixing the Bounty last night!" Jay exclaimed

Nya smacked her forehead, "AH! How could I be so stupid to forget! If we had started we could have fixed the air conditioner by now!" Nya groaned

Jay shrugged, "Hey! Why don't we start now, I mean we are all wearing coats inside, this is serious." Jay pointed out.

Nya shrugged, "Okay let's get started"

 **10 Minutes Later**

Nya moved the table were the coffee machine was back to see the damage that was made, behind the table was the main power box of the Destiny's Bounty and Kai had gotten hot coffee all over the open box. Nya groaned, "The coffee burn right thought the main wires! Why was the coffee so hot any way?!" Nya exclaimed

Jay shrugged, "the real; question is, who left the main control box open in the first place?" Jay asked

Nya giggled, "Guilty, I was updating the controls a few days ago and I must have left the box open, Opps?" Nya said with a guilty look plastered on her face.

Jay chuckled, "That actually makes me feel better, could you imagine if Kai had been messing with the main controls on purpose?!" Both shivered at the thought.

Nya turned to Jay, "okay good news, it's a easy fix its show take only half an hour once we get the part, bad news, Kai killed the wiring so we have to cut them out." Nya continued, "And I can't tell if that would be dangerous or not sooo…" Nya nodded to Jay.

Jay groaned, "Okay where are the wire cutters?"

Jay flinched as he cut the last wire out, "good thing I did this, this would hurt me a lot more if you got hurt."

Nya smiled, "Aww! That's really cute Jay! But doesn't it hurt you less or something because it's your element?" Nya asked

Jay shrugged, "I wouldn't know" He replied.

Nya waved it off, "both ways it's cute and I'm so chirping it" Nya said as she pulled out her cell phone.

Jay tilted his head, "Wait… since when do you get chirper?" Jay asked in confusion.

Nya smiled, "Oh me, Elaine, and Cass wanted to see what the big deal was so we installed it" Nya explained

Jay moved closer to her, "what are people saying?" Jay asked knowing the comments would be mixed.

Nya smiled more, "you know a mix between, OMG Jays so cute! And I want to murder you to steal your boyfriend," Nya shook her head, "Fans right?"

Every few minutes Kai would catch Lloyd on some website scrolling around and Lloyd would suddenly change back to what they were supposed to be doing.

"So…" Kai started, "what are you picking up again?" he asked seeing Lloyd would notice he never told him that.

Lloyd shrugged, "just some food" he switched back to the right browser.

Kai gave him a look, "and why are you buying food?" he asked

Lloyd sighed, "Kai I'm really sorry I can't play video games with you tonight but seriously can't you just play with Jay or something?" Lloyd asked getting annoyed

Kai shut up sensing Lloyd wasn't going to give up any information, plus maybe it was best to leave him alone for a bit, I mean, it's not like he didn't have secrets of his own to worry about.


	6. Just Chatting

**Chapter 6**

 **Anonymous 5: Thanks! Yeah Lloyd is up to something and is very bad at keeping it a secret! And yep, Bryn is totally being mysterious and suspicious not giving Kai any information really.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Correct!**

 **Strange and proud of it: Me too, she is my favorite OC (sorry Cass!)**

Two days pasted and Kai was filled to the brim with stress the whole time, the others didn't seem to notice much, though ever once and while he got weird looks from Lloyd, but he assumed Lloyd brushed it off as him being worried about contacting Ronin or something. Zane's falcon had spotted Ronin every so often entering a residence that was in the same spot as the pawn shop, which they had assumed was his house. Also it wasn't just him that was nervous, he had caught Lloyd pacing every once and a while, but Kai said nothing he wouldn't bug Lloyd until after this meeting with Bryn, which was only in 15 minutes but he was already ready he walked in the living room seeing Cass and Nya all dressed up. Kai smiled at Nya, "you guys having a girls night or something?" He asked it wasn't uncommon to see the girl's hangout together.

Nya shrugged, "sort of, we are going to a Art Show in New Ninjago City Elaine got one of her pieces in so we are going to pick her up so we can see her art and then we're all going out of dinner together." Nya explained

Lloyd walked in the room and nodded, "sounds fun, hey Cass you want to go on a date tomorrow night? We haven't been on one in a while now."

Cass smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'd love to, where are we going?" Cass asked

Lloyd smirked, "it's a sunrise, but it's fancy, so sadly this forces me to wear a tux." Lloyd sighed dramatically and shook his head, his hate for tuxes went back to their first date were they both complained about formal outfits.

Cass shook her head, "that stinks, but I'm going to wear flats so it's just you this time" Cass replied.

Lloyd shrugged, "Life is so difficult" Lloyd proclaimed

Kai cleared his throat, "if you guys are done complaining I have a meeting to go to." Kai said.

Nya raised an eyebrow, "A meeting? Since when do you go on meetings?" Nya asked

Kai snorted, "Like all the time, plus this meeting is about the distribution of my fan stuff, we are trying to make them available to even the smallest villages in Ninjago, I mean could you imagine life without a Kai Doll?" Kai asked

Nya rolled her eyes, "I pity their poor souls" Nya muttered

Kai put a hand on his sisters shoulder, "don't worry soon they will all have Kai dolls"

Nya shook her head, "I know, and that's why I pity them."

Kai rolled his eyes, "well got to go, see you guys later" Kai said as he walked out the door.

A few minutes later Kai arrived at a fancy restaurant in Jamanakai village, and it became clear to him the money wasn't a problem for Bryn to access, which was scary. No sooner had the though crossed his mind when he got another text from Bryn telling to say that he was with Evelyn Marcus, he could only assume was Bryn's mom. And it worked, without a second glance the lady working at the front desk lead Kai to a private room in the second story where Bryn was, sitting looking the same as she looked last summer.

Kai carefully sat down, he had to remind himself he wasn't just talking to his girlfriend, no, he was talking to a kidnaper, plus whatever crimes she did in the past 8 months.

Bryn smirked at his tenseness, "So how's life been?" Bryn said in a normal manner like they were old friends who hadn't talked for a while.

Kai gave her a look, "really! Is that all you have to say for yourself!? Your kidnapped you're supposed best friend and then disappear for 8 months! And you finally contact me just to what? Catch upon?!" Kai demanded

Bryn shrugged, "something like that, but seriously, how's Cass been lately? Still dating Lloyd I presume." Bryn said

Kai shook his head, "is this serious all this is? Catching up?" Kai asked in astonishment.

Bryn rolled her eyes, "Of course not But I am curious about how everybody is lately, especially you." Bryn said drinking her coke.

Kai sighed, "If you really want to know I'll tell you, Cass misses you and is honestly really confused, along with the entire team, but other than that Cass and Lloyd are like totally in love, in their weird non romantic way, Jay and Nya got together, kind of suddenly actually but are also going strong, Cole not getting any less obsessed with cake, and Zane is well being Zane, and me, well I'm honestly a mess." Kai shook his head, "I can't believe you did that to me, I mean, you just left, disappeared really." Kai remarked.

Bryn sighed, "I'm sorry put, it was either that or jail, and we all know how long I would last there, and I also didn't think you would care so much, you looked like you wanted to throw me in a jail cell right there and then" Bryn reminded him

Kai put his face in his hand, "well how was I supposed to react?! I'm a ninja, one of the protectors of Ninjago and I just learned my girlfriend kidnapped my best friend's girl friend! What did you expect?!" Kai asked

Bryn just shook her head, "What did I expect! I expected you to listen to me! But no! You just stared at me like I said I murdered someone!" Bryn yelled back.

Kai throw his hands up, "Kidnapping isn't any big deal Bryn, actions have consequences, and you didn't even have a decent reason! Other than getting a good story for your sister!" Kai shouted at her

Bryn shook her head, "well maybe I did, and maybe you would know, if you had listened to me maybe you would have known it" Bryn whispered

Kai frowned and lowered his voice, "what are you talking about?" Kai asked

Bryn sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore, what matters is I kidnapped Cassie and disappeared for 8 months."Bryn said.

Kai shook his head, "No Bryn, the reasoning behind something does matter, and I'm sorry if I didn't listen then, but know I promise I'll listen." Kai said

Bryn leaned back in her seat, "this isn't what I planned on talking about." She explained.

Kai frowned, "Bryn…"

She sighed giving in, "It's actually a really lame reason, and it took me a while to realize that but after the rafting story I told Ava I was done, and this was also just moments after we got together and she knew that, so she well blackmailed me, she told me it was either going to be my relationship with you or Cassie and Lloyd's and well I caved, and as you know, I chose to destroy Cassie's life." Bryn explained

Kai frowned, "Why didn't you just tell me?" Kai asked

Bryn shrugged, "I thought that after you heard that I helped with any of the stories you wouldn't want anything to do with me, and I didn't think the stories would ever make me do something as crazy as kidnapping, but as we both know I was wrong" Bryn said

Kai nodded but sighed, "This leaves me in a really tough spot, if you're asking me for forgiveness that probably means you want me to help you get a clean slate or whatever because you hope Cass won't press any charges right? But the problem is Ninjago Gossip wants a piece of you for making them look bad, and also Ava can up with a story how you forced her to do it, and believe me she is very convincing, and I still not completely sure I can trust you, I mean who knows what you've done in the past few months. So I would still have to arrest you _if_ I found you." Kai explained.

Bryn nodded, "I know, and don't worry I'm not asking for that, right now I'm not asking for anything, we are just catching up." Bryn said.

Kai rolled his eyes, "come on Bryn, we all know this is more than us catching up, what do you want?" Kai asked

Bryn smirked, "Actually nothing right now, I just needed to make sure you would show up and not tell anyone between now and our next meeting." Bryn said with a wink

Kai frowned, "was this just a test?" Kai asked.

Bryn smiled, "something like that." She got but and grabbed her coat.

Kai's frown deepened, "you're leaving?" He asked her

She shrugged, "we'll be in touch" Bryn opened a nearby window and jumped out leaving Kai shocked

Kai got up and ran toward the open window, but saw nothing; Bryn had yet again disappeared from him.


	7. Sensei Wu Equals Chirper?

**Chapter 7**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Thanks! It was actually sort of challenging to write Kai's reaction, because he's mad at her and at the same time is happy to see her, weird combination! Ah, the second meeting, really looking forward to that chapter.**

 **Anonymous 5: Cool! Just make sure your friend doesn't kidnap you XD Yeah, it just seemed like Kai would be good at lying, have no idea why…**

 **Guest: Oh! Hi Ava! You told me you'd me reading this… and yeah… I named the main villain after you, hehehe… Opps?**

 **Strange and proud of it: me too! But sadly I can't make any promises.**

Kai got to the Destiny's Bounty around eight that night, only to learn it was basically empty. All the residents of the Bounty had gone out tonight since Saturday was supposed to be their day off, but Saturday wasn't really because they spent their day tracking Ronin, so for the past few days the ninja used this as an excuse to get extra free time. Soon Kai made his way too his room and jumped face first on to his bed, why did this have to be so complicated!? Couldn't he just fall in love with someone normal? Ah so there it was, he did still love her didn't he? Well that complicates things even more, he wouldn't be able to turn her over to the police, he knew that, he also couldn't resist meeting up with her again. Kai sighed as he sat up, at least now he had some extra info on her, Kai got out his lap top. One, she is very confident in her abilities and doesn't seem to think the police would be able to catch her, she wore no disguise or even cut her hair or bought colored contacts, which was a big weakness on her part, he would know. Two, she wasn't injured and wasn't sick, or at least seemed that way, but he couldn't be sure yet. Three, she had money and wasn't afraid to use it. And Lastly, Ronin Was helping her, how else could she just jump out a window and disappear?

Kai flinched as the door to the ninja's shared room opened; Kai looked over to see who it was Lloyd. Lloyd glanced up, "Oh I didn't know you were back yet, I thought the meeting would go longer" Lloyd casually mention as he sat down on his bed and pulled out his laptop as well.

Kai got off his bed and walked over to him, "So what's you doing?" Kai asked wondering if Lloyd would hint something was up or lie.

Lloyd groaned, "Trying to plan this date for me and Cass tomorrow, when I said it was a surprise I really meant I didn't know myself, I'm trying to outdo the first date, but that's proving a lot hard than I thought it would be," Lloyd groaned in frustration, "We kinda created the perfect date last time didn't we?" Lloyd asked Kai

Kai smirked, "Well that's what you asked for" Kai replied sitting down next to Lloyd, "so you need some help?" he asked the younger ninja, if nothing else it would help keep his mind off Bryn.

Lloyd gave Kai a look, "You're just bored aren't you?" He asked.

Kai shrugged, "Kinda, so what'd you have in mind so far?" Kai asked

Lloyd shrugged, "Well I was thinking that a limo can pick us up, since I don't want to use m dragon because psycho fans, and I also don't have to drive which is a plus, and then I got us a private room in one of the best restaurants in Ninjago City, and by 'private room' actually mean the top of the skyscraper where the restaurant is located. Yesterday I went out and bought like a thousand mini candles to place on the roof, and that's all I got so far." Lloyd explained

Kai raised an eyebrow, "And you want my help because?" Kai asked

Lloyd shrugged, "I don't know, you have past experience with dating." Lloyd mentioned

Kai rolled his eyes, "And neither of those relationships lasted more than a month, Lloyd ever thought I'd being saying it but, you have had more success with dating than me." Kai pointed out.

Lloyd frowned, "This is about Bryn isn't it?" Lloyd asked as he glanced up from his laptop.

Kai sighed, was he really that easy to read? "Sort of" Kai shrugged, if he talked too much he would surly tell Lloyd about the meeting.

Lloyd frowned but nodded, "Okay… uh, do you want to, I don't know, talk about it?" Lloyd asked awkwardly

Kai almost laughed at how awkward Lloyd felt, "Nah, I'm good, how about we just talk about this date for now." Kai said.

Lloyd nodded, "you sure?" he asked

Kai nodded, "yep" Kai confirmed

"Okay so you think it's good so far? Is there anything else I need to add?" Lloyd asked the older ninja

Kai pursed his lips then smirked, "I got to admit Lloyd, its pretty good, but I know one thing that could make it better." Kai said

Lloyd tilted his head, "And what's that?"

It was around midnight when Nya and Cass got back, the rest of the ninja got back around an hour earlier. Lloyd looked up from the TV, he and the ninja were in the middle of an intense video game tournament but he didn't want to be rude, "Hi Cass, hi Nya." Lloyd paused at seeing the redhead behind them, "hi Elaine, so what are you guys planning on doing tonight?" Lloyd asked curious why Elaine was here, the girls didn't seem like they were planning on sleeping any time soon, if they were Elaine would probably be back at Borg University.

Nya smirked, "Elaine's sleeping over, me and Cass need to get revenge." Nya explained

Kai turned towards the group, "revenge for what?" Kai asked

Cass rolled her eyes, "you guys always keep us up, these walls aren't sound proof, we can hear what you guys talk about every night, and believe me you guys aren't quiet." Cass explained

Jay snorted, "Yeah right, we aren't that bad" Jay retorted

Nya smirked, "then how do I know about that truth or dare game were you barked at random people in Ninjago city." Elaine tried to hide her laugh at that.

Lloyd shook his head, "okay whatever, but just make sure Sensei's okay with it."

Nya nodded, "Don't worry I texted him earlier and he said it was okay"

All the ninja's heads turned at that "wait… Sensei Wu has a phone?!" Kai demanded

Cole's jaw dropped, "and knows how to use it?!" Cole asked in astonishment

Jay shook his head, "But he can't have a phone! He has a long white beard!" Jay yelled

Zane rapidly shook his head, "This. Does Not. Compute"

Lloyd pretended to faint of amazement.

Nya rolled her eyes, "well you guys are done we want to want to watch a movie." Nya stated

Jay frowned, "aw but Nyaaaa!" Jay whined

"You could help Sensei set up a chirper account" Nya suggested, and just like that Jay was gone.

Slowly all the ninjas left the girls to watch their movie all but Lloyd, who was still on the ground pretending to be dead or whatever.

Cass frowned at Lloyd, "Hey Lloyd you can leave now, Um Lloyd?" Lloyd didn't get up

Nya rolled her eyes, "Come on Lloyd you can stop now"

Cass's eyes widened as she saw an opened water bottle a few feet away, she wasn't the only one that could prank people, and it seems like Lloyd had actually fallen asleep, perfect.

 **Sorry about this being really late, I didn't have much time this week to write. Also what I planned for this chapter wasn't long enough so I had to add some random stuff in at the end, so sorry if that was painful to read, I hope to make up for it next chapter. ;)**


	8. Who Doesn't Love Plot Twists?

**So this is so late, it's just back to school season is crazy.**

 **Anonymous 5: Awesome! I'm glad you liked Sensei Wu getting a phone! I actually didn't plan that at all, but it just seemed like it must be written. And… about your friend… you can never be too careful… XD**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Thanks! I would probably pass out if in the show Sensei Wu ever got a cell phone XD you do? Huh, well then I guess I'll make a chapter 7.5! XD**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Good! I laugh when writing it!**

 **Strange and proud of it: woah woah woah! It may sound romantic and probably should be romantic, but I will never be able to write something too romantic, for a while I had to leave the room when the evil Jay kissed Nya, because that's me! XD**

 **Chapter 7.5**

 **Because you all wanted to see it so badly.**

Lloyd woke up with a splash to the face and started gagging; he had inhaled most of the water. He looked up to see Cass with a huge grin on her face, water bottle in hand. Lloyd groaned, "Really Cass?! I was trying to sleep!" Lloyd paused and looked around, "uh, why am I sleeping on the ground anyway?" Lloyd asked his anger turning into confusion.

Cass frowned, "You don't remember?" She asked now getting a little concerned

Lloyd frowned as well, "Remember what?" Lloyd asked

Cass sighed, "You passed out after you learned Sensei Wu had a cell phone." Cass explained

Lloyd froze, "You… you mean that wasn't just a bad dream!" Lloyd demanded and proceeded to pass out again.

Cass sighed and went to refill the water bottle.

 **So now to the real chapter!**

 **Chapter 8**

The next day was different from the ninja's usual day. Since Nya got the day off to go shopping with Cass and Elaine to help Cass buy a dress for her date tonight, Sensei Wu saw it was only fair to let the other Ninja's have a day off as well, to fix the bounty and plan their meeting with Ronin of course. But finally it came time for Lloyd to get ready for the date.

"Kai do you think I'd get in trouble with if I didn't wear a suit? I mean if you look at my ninja suit from a certain angle it could _look_ fancy right?" Lloyd asked

Kai sighed, "You're wearing the suit, and it's not a choice" Kai responded

Lloyd groaned, "You're probably right, I'll survive one night" Lloyd said as he started out the door.

Kai stopped him, "Hey Lloyd I have a question, a few nights ago I heard you on a phone call, you know the one in the basement, and I was wondering… if you need any help." And by that Kai meant help take down whoever was on the other side of the conversation.

Lloyd froze, "you didn't tell anyone about it right?" Lloyd asked Kai

Kai shook his head, "No, But when are you going to tell them" Lloyd seemed to think Kai knew everything, and Kai was more than happy to play along.

Lloyd smiled, "I'll tell the after the date, thanks for keeping it a secret!" and with that Lloyd left the room

Kai frowned, wondering if maybe Lloyd was keeping something else a secret, his reaction was...Odd.

Lloyd knocked on Cass's bedroom door, "Hey Cass you ready to go?" Lloyd called through her door

Cass opened the door, "yep" Cass walked out dressed in a knee length cream colored dress with lace sleeves and topped off with the heart necklace Lloyd got her for their first date.

"Cass you look beautiful" Lloyd said

Cass blushed, "thanks, you look amazing too" Cass commented

Lloyd smiled, "thanks, still wish I wore my ninja gi." Lloyd said smiling.

Cass rolled her eyes still smiling, "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you did" Cass stated

Lloyd shook his head, "so you ready to go?" Lloyd asked

Cass nodded, "Yep, you still not telling me where we are going?" Cass asked

Lloyd shook his head, "still not"

Lloyd and Cass walked to the Bounty's front door (which probably doesn't exist) where all the ninja, Sensei Wu, and Misako were waiting.

Lloyd frowned, "Uh… what are you guys all doing here… Mom? When did you even get here?" Lloyd asked

They all shrugged, "We're here to watch you guys leave I guess" Replied Jay

Cass tilted her head, "But why?" She asked the group

Lloyd shook his head and turned to the ninja, "Are you guys bored or something?" He asked them

Cole nodded, "Yeah mostly, but I think your mom wants pictures or something for a scrapbook she's making" Cole explained.

Misako nodded and snapped a few pictures, "Have fun you two!" she yelled as Cass and Lloyd walked out of the Bounty towards the limo.

Lloyd turned to Cass as soon as they got in the limo, "Okay that was strange." Lloyd commented.

Cass shrugged, "I'm honestly more curious about where we are going, and also I'm still in shock that you got a limo, seriously that's awesome Lloyd" Cass smiled at Lloyd.

Lloyd returned her smile, "Thanks, and I'm still not telling you where we are going that would ruin the surprise" Lloyd explained.

A little while later the limo pulled up in front of a giant skyscraper, Lloyd turned to Cass, "You ready?" He asked as the driver opened the door for them

Cass took Lloyds, "Yeah, this already look amazing, and I still have no idea what we are doing." Cass said as they walked through the doors.

A few minutes later Cass and Lloyd were on the top floor which at the moment was a storage room.

Cass turned to Lloyd, "So, this isn't where we are having the date right?" Cass asked eyeing all the things stored there, there was an old computer, a lamp, a bowling ball, and…Cass yelped at what she saw last

Lloyd jumped at the noise and scanned the area and froze when he saw it "Is that… A Kai doll shrine?" Lloyd asked as he started at the dozens of doll in the corner of the room.

Cass broke into a fit of laughter, "what in the world?! How'd they all get here?!" Cass asked no one in particular.

Lloyd shook his head, "I have no idea, and this actually gives me the strangest déjà vu" Lloyd thought out loud, "let's just pretend that we saw nothing" Lloyd said as he and Cass walked to the stair well

"Are we going on the roof?" Cass asked remembering Lloyd said this was the top floor.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, you excited?" Lloyd asked, clearly excited himself.

Cass nodded, "Yeah, still no idea what I'm excited for, but all the same I have a good feeling about this" Cass said as they reached the top of the stair

Lloyd opened the door to the roof, "Me too" he agreed

Cass gasped when she saw the roof; the perimeter was decorated with what seemed like hundreds of candles of all sizes and in the middle of the roof was a two person table with a white table cloth and the center piece was plain red roses.

Cass turned to face Lloyd, "Oh Lloyd… this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you so much!" Cass said afraid she would actually cry of happiness.

Lloyd smiled at Cass, "I'm glad, hey before we sit down there is something I want to tell you" Lloyd explained as he and Cass walked closer to the table.

Cass nodded; "Okay" Cass said as she tried to come up with possible things Lloyd might want to tell her, her mind was blank though.

Lloyd fidgeted with his hand, "So Cass do you remember on Valentine's Day when went when to that chocolate shop?" Lloyd asked Cass

Cass smiled at the memory, "Yeah I remember! That was super fun! One of my favorite dates actually." Cass explained to Lloyd.

Lloyd smiled and nodded, "Yeah me too, but on the way back to Borg University I saw a bunch of married couples, and they seemed almost happier than the other couples. The more I thought about it the more I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Cassie I love you." Lloyd's hand went to his pocket and he pulled out a small black box and got on one knee.

"Cassandra Greene, will you marry me?"


	9. Annoying Assumptions By:Kai

Chapter 9

 **Anonymous 5: You'll learn soon ;) and I made you a promise earlier didn't I? Oh and I added a hint int this chapter and I hope you can find out Lloyd's secret before he tells them at the end of the chapter.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Thanks! I'm very happy (and a little surprised) that it did!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: That was my exact reaction when I got the idea! It was when  
I was on vacation and it randomly came to me... and I might have ran around the resort saying OMG! and AHHH! It got mixed responses from my family. It's also why I put The Art of Roasting Smores on hold, too excited for this... and now that I think about it I should really write the next chapter for that sometime...**

there was a awkward 5 seconds were nobody said a thing, in fact it seemed that everybody in New Ninjago City froze during those five seconds, (Lloyd was pretty sure it was actually much longer than five seconds) Lloyd was sure that there was sweat dripping down his face, he was starting to rethink this now. His mom was right to worry about him chickening out, he almost did...

"Yes!"

Lloyd looked about at Cass, had he heard her right? "What? wait really?!" Lloyd asked

Cass nodded rapidly, "Yes!" Cass said again.

Lloyd gawked at her, "Wow! this is actually happening we're engaged!" Lloyd proclaimed to himself.

And then Lloyd cupped his hands around Cass's face and kissed her, it might have been the shortest least romantic kiss that ever took place, but it was Lloyd's and Cass's first real kiss.

"Um... should I come back later?"

Lloyd and Cass broke apart to see there waiter had walked in to take there order, during the few seconds there kiss had taken place.

Cass turned to Lloyd and shrugged, "No its fine, we'll order now" Cass awkwardly said as the two sat down

The waiter timidly walked over too the two, "So, um what would you two like to drink" His eyes widened as he saw the opened black box reviling the engagement ring, surely he knew about the the couple before tonight.

Lloyd was the first to order, "Can I please have coke?" the waiter nodded as he wrote the order down.

Cass smiled at Lloyd, "Can I please have iced tea?" Cass asked the waiter wrote her order down as well, and then quickly got out of there no doubt to tell all the staff about what he had witnessed.

Lloyd groaned, "And by tomorrow this will be public knowledge" Lloyd then noticed Cass hadn't put on the ring yet; Lloyd took the ring out of its box, Cass gave Lloyd him her hand and Lloyd slide it on her finger.

Cass grinned at him, "I'm so excited Lloyd! when were you thinking the wedding should be?" Cass asked

Lloyd shrugged, "I was kind of hoping you would have some idea, i didn't know what season you would want it to be in or if you wanted till you graduated college." Lloyd explained

Cass pondered this for a second, "I would like a early fall wedding, so its not to hot, and I could probably finish college in a year..." Cass said

Lloyd titled his head, "Finish college in two years! how in the world are you going to do that?" Lloyd asked

Cass shrugged, "I actually took all my general classes at a local college during high school, so that cut off a year, and then I could take more classes in the day and go to school during the summer... So we could either do it this year or next year when I graduate." Cass explained

Lloyd nodded, "Okay that makes a little bit more sense.. the smart thing to do would probably be to wait till you graduate, even though I would really prefer this year." Lloyd said as he wondered if he could wait almost a year and a half.

Lloyd turned to Cass, "You know that even once we are married I doubt we will get much privacy, i mean ever. Even after we get married we will probably both both still have to live in the Bounty, because I still have to train and you are probably going to get a full time job as our medic. The main difference would be we would get our own room. And you know we will still have to fight all the time, so not normal at all" Lloyd said frowning a little bit as he said this.

Cass smiled, "Hey it's okay, I figured as much, but we still get a honeymoon right?"Cass asked

Lloyd's eyes widened, "the honeymoon! I completely forgot that part! But of course we are going on a honeymoon! by the way where would you like to go?"' Lloyd asked Cass.

Cass pondered this for a moment, "No idea actually, lets just focus on the wedding first... WAIT! we still haven't told anyone! how are we going to tell them?" Cass asked Lloyd.

Lloyd smirked, "don't worry already planned that, Cass you have a specific date you would like the wedding to be on?"

The rest of the date went almost perfect, except the fireworks at the end, ending with them spelling out Kai's name, Lloyd knew putting Kai in charge of the fireworks was a mistake, Cass thought that was hilarious though.

Lloyd and Cass walk in the Destiny's Bounty to see everybody including Misako and Sensei Wu watching some sort of horror movie, Lloyd walked over and turned it off, seeing it was the credits.

Lloyd smiled at them, "Hey guys, we're back, how was the movie?" Lloyd asked the group.

Jay was the first to speak, "horrible! the children took over! they killed everyone and drank their blood!" Jay shook his heads as if remembering the horrors.

Cole nodded, "yeah I've got to agree with Jay, it was pretty scary." Cole confirmed what Jay said

Nya shrugged, "Eh, I'm surprised the children didn't eat the bodies too" Nya said seeming bored with the whole movie.

All the ninja gave her a look, "What?!" Kai demanded

Nya shrugged, "I'm just saying it would make more sense." Nya tried to explain.

Lloyd frowned, "Um... okay?" and just right as he finished that the door bell rang

Jay shot up, "I'll get it!" and ran to the door.

Jay returned with seven fancy looking envelopes, "Well it seems that we have all been invited to something, there is one for you Kai, Zane, Cole, Nya, ME!, Sensei, and... Misako." Jay said as he finished passing around the invitations, Jay frowned, "Huh, seems they forgot you Lloyd, maybe next year!" Jay said as he turned to open his invitation

Jay started to read, "Save the Date. You have been invited to the wedding of Cassandra Greene and Lloyd Garmadon..." Jay stopped to process what he had just read, "The wedding of of Cassandra Greene and Lloyd Garmadon..."" Jay's eyes widened, "YOU ARE ENGAGED?!" Jay yelled at the couple.

Cole laughed, "Haha funny joke Lloyd..." Cole froze when he saw Cass hold up her hand, showing the engagement ring.

Zane started to spark, "This. Does not. Compute!"

Nya's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh Cass you're getting married! i'm so happy for you!" Nya said, as she started mentally planning the wedding.

Kai held up both his hands, "Wait what about the secret!" Kai demanded to know.

Lloyd frowned, "I thought this was the secret you were talking about... I don't remember any other secrets..." Lloyd frowned trying to remember if he had any other secrets.

Kai gave him a look, "Yeah right! in the phone call you said something about not even telling us, and that you won't chicken out at the last moment!" Kai yelled back, sure Lloyd was lying

Lloyd sighed, "I didn't tell you guys about the engagement till after I asked, and that was about not chicken out on asking Cass." Lloyd explained.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, but there's more, What about, you asking where to get 'it?' and you saying you having a good spot to hide 'it?'" Kai demanded and answer.

Lloyd sighed, "I wanted to know to know where jeweler that made my parents ring worked so I could have him make one for Cass." Lloyd continued.

Kai groaned, "Then what about that last part about, not letting the public know, you acting different, AND! they, which I assume is us, will all hate you now but you have no choice!" Kai said raising an eyebrow, Lloyd was going to have a hard time explaining that one.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Well of course I don't want to public to know! have you seen the new companies?! half the world would show up at me and Cass's wedding! And of course of course I'll act different I'm ENGAGED!" Lloyd explained, "And when I said that I was talking about my fans, they are all going to try to murder me and Cass if they find out! and when I said I have no choice you didn't hear the last part! It was something about falling in love and Cass being amazing!" Lloyd retorted back getting annoyed.

Kai frowned, "Okay but still who was on the other side of the line?" Kai asked Lloyd.

Misako raised her hand, "That would be me, like Lloyd said earlier he wanted to know what jeweler had made my engagement ring" Misako explained to Kai.

Kai frowned, "Oh well sorry Lloyd for thinking you wee going to betray us." Kai said

Lloyd frowned at him, "wait what?!" Lloyd demanded, what did Kai think he was doing?

Kai waved off Lloyd's shock, "We are ninja Lloyd, weirder things have happened" Kai said.

Lloyd slowly nodded.

Jay stood Up, "I just have one question!" he turned to Lloyd, "who's going to be your best man?" Jay asked

 **School starting in two days! Ahhh! So Hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me in the reviews who you want to be the best man!**


End file.
